


The Game We Play

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, In-Laws, Infidelity, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Lucius hates his sister-in-law, but he hates losing even more.





	The Game We Play

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Lucius/Bellatrix, fight for dominance."

It’s definitely _not_ her appearance that attracts me. I could care less for her flashing obsidian eyes, or her riotous black curls, or the voluptuous breasts she shows off so easily. She is my exact opposite: a foul harpy with no sophistication despite her pure breeding and cultured upbringing.   
  
My perfect match is entertaining our guests downstairs. The narcissus in me delights in how she is a reflection of me in every way: we have the same straight, golden hair; the same pale, flawless skin; and the same delicate, patrician bone structure. We even share the same icy, aloof demeanor and the same cool, calculated intelligence.   
  
No, I certainly don’t return to Bellatrix for her body _or_ her mind.  
  
It’s the _game_ we play — the constant struggle for dominance — that calls to me, like a siren’s song thrumming my blood. All she has to do is flick her dark eyes at me, or smirk with those flirtatious red lips, and we’re off to find a place to fight and fuck and _hate_.   
  
Her curvy arse rubs against my cock, a reminder of what I’m supposed to be doing, and I roughly slam back into her hungry cunt. Bellatrix grunts — _bastard_ — when her hips knock harshly against my desk; we’re in my study, and I can hear music from the party two floors down. I’m _determined_ to win this time, so I can return to my guests with a _real_ smile, and a pleasant memory to relive while I socialize.   
  
I’m so _close_ , but I can see her eyes — heavily lidded and smoky with arousal — in the polished desktop, and I _know_ I can hold off until Bellatrix comes. I lean over her arched back and bite her shoulder, teeth sinking deeply into her skin, trying to push her into pleasure. She keens low in her throat and writhes on my cock, and I _know_ she’s almost at her peak. I sneer at the delicious thought of my impending victory — but then the damn witch clenches the muscles of her sex tightly around my shaft and sends _me_ into a screaming orgasm.   
  
“Some day you’ll win, Lucius,” she says mockingly, laughing as I pull out of her. The sound hurts my ears and I’m disgusted with myself because I _know_ I’ll keep coming back to her until that day.   
  
I hate Bellatrix, but I hate _losing_ even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
